List of PlayStation Plus games (North America, 2012)
This is a list of games which have been available free to PlayStation Plus members in North America during 2012. There are 77 games on this list, excluding 10 repeats. List } || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="6" align="center"| |- | 102 | 2 | Swords & Soldiers | || || || |- | 103 | 3 | | || || || |- | 104 | 4 | Syphon Filter 2 | || || || |- | 105 | 5 | | || || || |- | 106 | 6 | Stick Man Rescue | || || || | | |- | 107 | 7 | | || || || | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5"| | align=center rowspan="17"| |- | 108 | 8 | Inferno Pool | || || || |- | 109 | 9 | Hungry Giraffe | || || || |- | 110 | 10 | Gold Medalist | || || || |- | 111 | 11 | Final Fantasy V | || || || |- | 112 | 12 | Far Cry 2 | || || || | rowspan="6"| | |- | 113 | 13 | Battle Fantasia | || || || | rowspan="5"| |- | 114 | 14 | Fatal Inertia EX | || || || |- | 115 | 15 | Hamsterball | || || || |- | 116 | 16 | Mahjong Tales: Ancient Wisdom | || || || |- | 117 | 17 | Supersonic Acrobatic Rocket-Powered Battle-Cars | || || || |- | 118 | 18 | | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| |- | 119 | 19 | | || || || |- | 120 | 20 | | || || || |- | 121 | 21 | |Repeat from March 1, 2011.}} | || || || |- | 122 | 22 | | || || || |- | 123 | 23 | | || || || |- | 124 | 24 | Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus | || || || | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4" align="center"| |- | 125 | 25 | Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix | || || || |- | 126 | 26 | Bermuda Triangle | || || || |- | 127 | 27 | Um Jammer Lammy | || || || |- | 128 | 28 | Shift 2: Unleashed | || || || | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="7" align="center"| |- | 129 | 29 | Shank 2 | || || || |- | 130 | 30 | Farm Frenzy 2 | || || || |- | 131 | 31 | Silent Hill | || || || |- | 132 | 32 | Canabalt | || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| |- | 133 | 33 | Defenders of the Mystic Garden | || || || |- | 134 | 34 | Frogger Returns | || || || | | |- | 135 | 35 | Awesomenauts | || || || | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="6"| | rowspan="7" align="center"| |- | 136 | 36 | Trine 2 | || || || |- | 137 | 37 | Floating Cloud God Saves the Pilgrims | || || || |- | 138 | 38 | Velocity | || || || |- | 139 | 39 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night | || || || |- | 140 | 40 | Castlevania Chronicles | || || || |- | 141 | 41 | Rock of Ages | || || || | | |- | 142 | 42 | Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown | || || || | rowspan="12"| | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="12" align="center"| |- | 143 | 43 | Hard Corps: Uprising | || || || |- | 144 | 44 | Zombie Apocalypse: Never Die Alone | || || || |- | 145 | 45 | Just Cause 2 | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 146 | 46 | Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light | || || || |- | 147 | 47 | Saints Row 2 | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 148 | 48 | Choplifter HD | || || || |- | 149 | 49 | Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 150 | 50 | Sideway: New York | || || || |- | 151 | 51 | inFamous 2 | || || || | rowspan="3"| |- | 152 | 52 | LittleBigPlanet 2 | || || || |- | 153 | 53 | Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One | || || || |- | 154 | 54 | Gotham City Impostors | || || || | rowspan="3"| | | rowspan="3" align="center"| |- | 155 | 55 | Pac-Man Championship Edition DX | || || || | rowspan="2"| |- | 156 | 56 | Renegade Ops | || || || |- | 157 | 57 | International Track & Field | || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 158 | 58 | Hot Shots Golf 2 | || || || |- | 159 | 59 | | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 160 | 60 | Outland | || || || | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 161 | 61 | BloodRayne: Betrayal | || || || |- | 162 | 62 | Ronnie O'Sullivan's Snooker | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 163 | 63 | Borderlands | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 164 | 64 | Double Dragon Neon | || || || | rowspan="2"| | | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 165 | 65 | Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game | || || || | |- | 166 | 66 | Starhawk | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 167 | 67 | NFL Blitz | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 168 | 68 | | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 169 | 69 | Payday: The Heist | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 170 | 70 | Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 171 | 71 | Quantum Conundrum | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 172 | 72 | |Repeat from March 1, 2011 and February 21, 2012.}} | || || || | rowspan="9"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="9" align="center"| |- | 173 | 73 | | || || || |- | 174 | 74 | Tales from Space: Mutant Blobs Attack | || || || | |- | 175 | 75 | Jet Set Radio | || || || | |- | 176 | 76 | Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions | || || || | |- | 177 | 77 | Dungeon Defenders | || || || | |- | 178 | 78 |''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' | || || || | rowspan="3"| |- | 179 | 79 | Gravity Rush | || || || |- | 180 | 80 | WipEout 2048 | || || || |- | 181 | 81 | BioShock 2 | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 182 | 82 | Rochard | || || || | rowspan="2"| | | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 183 | 83 | Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition | || || || | |- | 184 | 84 | Anomaly: Warzone Earth | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 185 | 85 | Retro City Rampage | || || || | | | align="center"| |- | 186 | 86 | Chronovolt | || || || | rowspan="2"| | | rowspan="2" align="center"| |- | 187 | 87 | NBA Jam: On Fire Edition | || || || | |- |} Notes References NA